


Соль

by Berkeley



Series: Пепельная среда [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, owl is not what they seem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Их отношения сложно назвать дружбой





	Соль

Может быть, мы почерпнем новые силы в надежде; если нет, нас вдохновит отчаяние.  
Джон Мильтон «Потерянный рай»

Обычная вылазка превращается в катастрофу. Его, Ривая, группа в лучшем случае ранена, в худшем перебита. Они отрезаны от основного отряда, и до ближайшей деревни наверняка несколько дней пути.

Эрен вынес его из мясорубки, спрятав в руках словно мотылька. Чем думал этот глупый мальчишка, вытаскивая его, Ривай не знает, а отчитать не получается. 

После обратного превращения Эрен бредит и едва стоит на ногах. Полученные им раны не заживают, а обмотанная вокруг головы тряпица набухла от крови. Риваю остается только ждать, когда загадочный процесс регенерации заработает, иначе спешить будет уже некуда. 

Что случится, если они наткнутся на титанов, или их обнаружит военная полиция, или Эрен вовсе не придет в себя — Ривай не хочет думать. У него закончился газ, запасные лезвия и силы. Терять еще и надежду он отказывается. 

До развалин они добираются в сумерках, когда морось превращается в самый настоящий ливень. И Ривай готов расхохотаться: ему знаком этот чертов замок, торчащий, словно обглоданная кость, посреди лесной проплешины. 

Именно здесь все и началось. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Сову Ривай находит случайно, когда в очередной раз осматривает донжон. Она набрасывается на него и яростно атакует сапог, чтобы мгновением позже удрать в спасительный полумрак. Ей даже удается затеряться в хламе, который прошлые хозяева замка десятилетиями хранили на чердаке. 

Ривай находит ее в дальнем углу за сваленными в кучу мешками. Кто-то сложил здесь из соломы нечто вроде гнезда. В нем и прячется увечная сова. Каким образом она сюда попала, Ривай уже догадывается. Стоит ему приблизиться к укрытию, как птица визгливо кричит.

— Эй, ты. 

— Капитан.

Ривай медленно оборачивается. Так и есть. Заслуженный строитель гнезд и спасатель пернатых стоит прямо перед его глазами. Эрен запыхался, щеки его покраснели, а в руке он держит холщовый мешок. Наверняка ловил для птицы мышей или лягушек. От одной этой мысли Ривая передергивает от отвращения.

— Не убивайте его. Пожалуйста.

— Вытащи голову из задницы. Будь добр.

Эрен открывает рот, готовый спорить и, судя по его горящему взгляду, защищать увечную птицу. У Ривая нет ни времени, ни желания выслушивать все эти глупости. А еще ему не нравится, что Эрен считает, будто у него нет более важных дел, чем убийство какой-то совы. 

— Вот как ты обо мне думаешь?

Его действительно волнует, что у сопляка в голове. Эрен краснеет еще сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, это уже невозможно.

— Простите, капитан. 

Ривай отмахивается и от его извинений. 

— Когда мы уйдем отсюда, твоя птица умрет. Ты думал об этом?

Ривай не видит смысла пояснять дальше.

— Это он, — зачем- то поправляет его Эрен. 

Сдержать усмешку тоже стоит усилий. Ну, разумеется, он. Ривай даже не сомневался.

Эрен склоняет голову и некоторое время смотрит себе под ноги, словно собирается с мыслями. Ривай терпеливо ждет. Наконец Эрен решается. 

Он смотрит ему в глаза, и в голосе его та же уверенность, что и на суде, когда он просил лишь об одном — позволить ему сражаться дальше.

— Если я могу продлить кому-то жизнь хотя бы на неделю — я это сделаю.

Вот оно что. Ривай понимающе кивает и делает шаг в сторону, открывая Эрену дорогу к его чертовой птице. Эрен опускается на колени и разворачивает мешок. И сова, словно птенец, приветствующий родителя, издает курлыкающий звук. 

Смотреть, как сова рвет на части полевую мышь, Ривай не остается. Он обещает себе, что все следующие вечера, свободные от тренировок и экспериментов, Эрен проведет, убирая донжон. Если с птицей Ривай еще готов смириться, то с ее пометом и остатками кровавой трапезы — нет. 

Эрен догоняет его уже на выходе из башни. Некоторое время он молча следует за ним, пока они не выходят на крепостную стену. 

— Я назвал его Призраком. Думаю, ему оно подходит. 

— Скорее уж Неудачник, — Ривай замечает, как изгибаются губы Эрена в слабой пародии на улыбку. Он не хочет отбирать у него надежду, но и молчать тоже считает неправильным. — Если он не научится выживать без тебя…

Эрен не дает ему закончить.

— Он научится. 

Внизу Ривая ждет не одна тысяча дел, да и Эрену тоже есть, чем заняться. Но он позволяет им еще немного постоять на крепостной стене, прежде чем вернуться в привычный мир. 

— Да, Эрен, — тихо говорит Ривай. — Идем.

Протяжно воет ветер.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

За последний год замок еще больше обветшал, но донжон по-прежнему стоит. Ривай находит дрова там, где они их оставили в прошлый раз, и разжигает камин в зале на втором ярусе. Он находит одеяла для Эрена, мешок сухарей, немного трав и даже комплект снаряжения. 

Их шансы на выживание неуклонно растут вверх. 

Жар у Эрена спал, и теперь он просто спит. Ривай сидит рядом, вытянув усталые ноги. Время от времени он кладет прохладную ладонь Эрену на лоб. 

Он терпеливо ждет, когда Эрен проснется. Кого он не ждет, так это чертову птицу. Через разбитое окно как к себе домой влетает крупная амбарная сова. 

Ривай криво улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> бета sant@_lucia
> 
> Работа написана для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
